Within Darkness
by Etalyrca-Etalirka
Summary: Roxas accident have the power of darkness. He used it to absorb another members to eliminate them, One by one. Can he achieve his what his wanted? Chara death.
1. Power of Darkness and Death of Puppet

**Within Darkness**

**Desclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts is not mine.

**Warning:** This story may be have random scene.

Roxas walk to the Gray Area to accept the mission. He walked toward to Saix. "Your mission is to do a eliminate the impostor. Last time he seen in the Dark City. Eliminate the person before causing the trouble." Saix said to him. Roxas only nodded and opened the Dark Portal.

When he arrived, he look around. "Everything seem normal, where the impostor?" He walked around. He walke to every place in Dark City. "Hmm, seems like I'm not lucky this time. Maybe, I will back again." When about he opened the Dark Corridor. He see someone with black coat run. "That's the person Saix talking about?" Roxas follow that man. When he see the man turn toward blocked path, he smirk. "Now you have nowhere to go." He walked toward the blocked path.

When he reach that place, the man is smirk to him and change his form become darkness, the pure darkness. "H-h-how?" He backward. But's it's to late. Darkness move so fast toward Roxas and possessed into him.

Roxas then knock out, when he awake he not same as himself he now have golden eyes and have dark aura around him. "Hmhmhm... I'm now inside the new master…I will give him all of my powers when this new master needed." He said to him himself. Then, he lost his balance and change back to himself. "Ukh… What happens just before? I'm feeling like I lost my consciousness just a minute ago. Oh, yeah…Where's impostor?" He asked himself but find nothing. "I guess the impostor already disappear. I will report to Saix." He opened the Dark Corridor.

When he arrived, he can't find Saix in Gray Area. And, he hear Saix sound from Xemnas private room. He decided to walk toward Xemnas private room. When he about to knocked the door. He hear something.

~Inside Xemnas Private Room~

"So, what about Xion? Is she already absorb Roxas?" Saix ask to Xemnas. Xemnas smirk, "Yes, she already absorb and eliminate him slowly. We must preventing Sora from awakening, in anyway possible.". "Okay, but don't let Axel, Xion especially Roxas know about it." Saix speak. "Yeah, I don't care about Number Thirteen nor the Puppet. I just care about Kingdom Hearts. I can't let Sora in my way. So, we need the Puppet to slowly absorb Number Thirteen and eliminate him to preventing Sora from wake up." Xemnas was the one who said now.

~End of Conversation~

"So, They wanted to eliminate me? But, why? Xion absorb me to preventing Sora from wake up?" Roxas spoke quietly. Then walk to his room quietly so the Superior and the Luna Diviner don't realize he stand here.

He walked toward he's room. When he arrived he sit on his bed. He felt his tears rolled down. "They wanted to destroy me and replace me with Xion?" Roxas said while his tears rolling down more. He know Nobody doesn't suppose to feel. If that so, what the feeling he just feel now?

"I can't let them eliminate me! I don't want to destroy! But, what I'm suppose to do?" He speak to himself. "Why don't you eliminate them?" Someone voice come in his head. "Wh-who are you?" He said. "Me? I am the pure darkness inside you. Your dark and evil side." Said the voice. "M-my dark side? And what are you talking about eliminate them?" He asked to the voice. "Yeah, why don't you eliminate them, before they eliminate your existence…" Said the voice.

"I-I don't know. Are you sure about this?" Roxas speak to that voice inside his head. "Think about it. You always follow they command, they order. You do what they wanted and never disobey them. But, after all. Do they care about you?" The Voice reply. "No…" He speak in low voice. "And you said you don't want to disappear. So, why don't you eliminate all of them. So, they won't be able to make you disappear." The voice speak again.

"Yeah, you right. I need to eliminate them as fast as possible. So, they can't eliminate me." Roxas said to the voice, almost maniacal. "Good, I will give you half of my powers. But, when you recessive I will give all of my power. With the ultimate power of Light and Darkness you can be the strongest and invulnerable existence in all of the world." The voice speak to him. "And, I will give you the power to absord the other people. So, you will gains their powers and ability." The Voice continue. "Yes, I will start eliminate them, from the puppet." He said with maniacal laught.

~Outside Xion Room~

Roxas stand before Xion room and he take a deep breathe before knocking the door. "Xion? It's me…Roxas. Can we talk in Clock Tower. It's really important talk." Roxas said to the girl inside the room. "Okay, just wait a moment, please. I'm going to prepare myself." Xion speak from inside. It's took almost twenty five minutes to Xion for prepare herself.

"Are you ready to go to Clock Tower?" Roxas ask Xion. "Yes, I'm ready." Xion answered. Roxas smirk, "If that so, then let's go." Roxas said. Poor Xion she never knew that she will never return again.

~On Clock Tower~

"So, what are you want to talk, Roxas?" She ask him with her sweet smile. "I want to tell you something. But, before it. Are you ready to know the truth?" Roxas smile her with fake smile.

"The truth? What are you talking about Roxas?" Xion said confuse. "The truth about your existence. I already know it…" Roxas said quietly. "YOU KNOW ALREADY!" Xion shouted. "Yes… Are you prepare yourself? You know hearing a truth have a big " Roxas ask again. "Okay, I'm think I am ready." Roxas smirk, "Then, let's go to Clock Tower…".

~Clock Tower~

"So, Roxas. What the truth behind myself?" Xion ask impatient. "Are you ready hear the truth? Even if will broken your feeling and killed yourself?" Roxas closing his eyes. "Broke my feeling and killing myself? What is this all about?" Xion started to scared. "So, you want to know it or not? Both of them will give the same answer." Roxas eyes meet with Xion.

"Of course! If I don't want to know it, why I came here for?" Xion say to him.

"Xion, do you believe me, If I say you not real?" Roxas eyes move from her. "Of course! We all not real, we just Nobodies, remember?" Xion said use high tone. "No, I'm mean, you not real as Somebodies nor Nobodies." Roxas still in his tone. "If I'm not real, Then who _I _am?" Xion ask, unbelieve in her eyes.

"You are not more than just failed doll." Roxas surely will going to insane. "Failed doll? How dare you said me that, Roxas. I mean I thought we are friend? But, how can you said something horrible like that?" Xion angry and disappointed on Roxas.

"That the truth. I warn you before. It will broken your feeling and killing yourself." Roxas tell him. "What do you mean by killing myself?" Xion terrified by the word that slip out from his lip.

Roxas chuckle dark and evil. "Because, I want it back from you. My memories that sleeping within you. I want it back!".

Xion eyes widened. "What are you talking about, Roxas? You know we both doesn't have memories.". Roxas chuckle become darkly and more evil laugh. "Yes, you do! You are me! But, I am not you! You are the puppet they made from my memories, Sora memories!" Roxas yelled.

"N-NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Xion shriek cover her ears. "Yes, that's truth! Now, I want it back! That's mean, I will absorb you!" Roxas come closer to her. Xion can't do anything but take a step back. Roxas getting closer to her. Xion back pressed against the wall of Clock Tower.

Roxas got her this time, His hand strangling Xion and lifted her from the ground. Slowly he absorb her. Xion trying to talk something, but her voice caught in her throat, unable to out. She can only choked and giving him a pleading look. But, he ignore her. Finally Xion crystallized and fading into Darkness. Because her power and memories absorb into him.

Roxas power of Light now become more powerful than before. He now have his memory that he lost it. "Hehehe. One down and left the twelve. I wonder who will be my next target." Roxas said darkly with something like dark aura dancing around him, and making a Dark Portal to Castle.

A/N: I know…I know. You think Roxas become OOC don't you. Well, I do not know how to say it. But, Roxas have the power of Darkness and have the power to absorb another members ability I get from one fiction I read. Roxas power to absorb memories is only able to Xion. Since, she is his replica, made from his memories. He can absorb it back. If you have another question please use review or PM. I will reply your.


	2. The Truth and Death of Chilly Academic

**Within Darkness**

**A/N: **I'm trying to put some humor in this chapter. But, I'm not good with that stuff. Oh, well… Just read and leave the review

**Chapter II: **The Truth about Puppet and The Death of The Chilly Academic: The Ice Breaker

~Inside Round Room~

A ray of darkness appear on the one of the chair and in the next second The Luna Diviner appear.

"Xion is no more." Saix give a inform to the Sup erior of the In-Between. "Hm… As I thought. She is nothing, just a useless puppet…" Xemnas look bored. "But, who was the one eliminate Xion?" Saix ask to the Superior. "We will know it soon… My dear, Second-In-Command. Now, we need to gather everyone to tell the Xion is just a puppet and she no longer exist." Xemnas give the command to the Luna Diviner. Just a second, a dark ray appear again and Saix disappear.

~Gray Area~

Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord is playing poker, Lexaeus only sit on the couch. Zexion reading his book and Demyx is playing his Sitar. Vexen in his lab, in his room, Larxene is practicing with her Knives, Axel and Roxas in their room, Marluxia watering his flower in his little garden at the corner.

"Hah! I won again, Xigbar! Eat that!" Luxord said as he won in all round. "Damn, how did you always win!" Xigbar asked in frustration. "I am a Gambler. I can't lose on my own games. Remember that!" Luxord give him an answer with a grin.

"LARXENE! YOU NEARLY KILL ME!" Demyx screaming as one of Larxene's Knive only one inch beside him. "Damn, I hope it's true." Larxene answer Demyx. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, LARXENE!" Demyx screaming again.

"Can I have everyone attention…" Saix appear in Gray Area. "What happened, Saix?" Zexion ask as he reading his Lexicon. "I want everyone in the Gray Area. We have a meeting." Saix said as he looking them one by one. "Where Number Four, Eight and Thirteen?" He ask as he realize they not in the Gray Area.

"Vexen in his secret lab, Axel and Roxas in their room. I believe." Zexion answer still reading his Lexicon. "What happening, Saix. Is something terrible happening." Demyx ask as he play his Sitar. "It's about Number Fourteen, Xion." Saix answer Demyx. "What happens to the poppet?" Xigbar ask, stop playing the poker. "The rest will be tell in the Gray Area. Xigbar tell the Number Thirteenth, Demyx tell the Number Eight, and Zexion can you tell Number Fourth, tell them to come to the Round Room." Saix give them a order.

"Okay, okay… I tell kiddo." Xigbar opened the Dark Corridor and go into it. "Okay, Saix." Demyx opened the Dark Corridor and go into it. "I dunno Saix. You know, if Vexen in his experiment. He will forget anything and everything. But, I will try…" Zexion answer and opened the Dark Corridor and go into it.

~Roxas's Room~

Roxas reading a book in his room. Reading is one of his new hobby, when he ask Zexion why he always reading. And, he answered him "Reading is make you have more knowledge about anything. And reading is some kind of fun." That time when he started reading and started to become one of his new hobby.

Roxas hear the knock from the door. When he opened it, he see Xigbar standing before him. "What are you doing here, Xigbar?" He ask with annoyed voice. "Saix order me to tell you to come to Gray Area, he said we have meeting, kiddo." Xigbar answer the blond. "What is that about?" The Key of Destiny ask the Freeshooter. "He said something about the Poppet, Xion." He answer him. "About Xion? I see…" The Key of Destiny let the smirk out on his lip.

"Kiddo? Do you know what is this about?" The Freeshooter give him a glare. "Know? What do you hope me to tell you, Xigbar? I don't know anything about it…" Roxas give the Freeshooter fake smile. "Do you want me to believe you, kiddo? As if!" Xigbar answer him. "Whatever, I will coming in few minutes. Give me time to prepare, okay?" Roxas close the door with harsh. Xigbar can only wonder what happens to tiger.

"Hehehe…They know nothing, huh?" The voice come inside Roxas's mind. "You right! I will hunt all of them down, one by one." Roxas said to the voice quietly, so Xigbar can't hear him. "Don't worry. You only act like nothing happens, they are stupid, they don't know if you are the one who in charge." The voice said to him. "You right! I won't let anyone eliminate my existence. No one except!" Roxas said to the voice. "Okay…okay. The guy name Xigbar waiting you. You don't want to him to get suspicious, don't you?" The voice tell him. "Right." He answer.

Roxas opened the door. "Sorry, make you waiting so long… Let's go." Roxas said to his superior. "Kiddo, you making me waiting forever, y'know. Oh, I think I hear you talking with someone, don't you?" Xigbar said to him. "Someone? Do you believe I'm talking with someone, Xigbar? You see, there's no someone even something suspicious in my room. Doesn't it?" Roxas said with annoying voice. "As if! Now, we go to the Gray Area." Xigbar said to the Key of Destiny.

~Where Nothing Gather~

Xemnas already in there. Six Rays appear, they are Xaldin, Lexaeus, Saix, Luxord, Marluxia and Larxene. After a several minutes, the six rays another appear, they are Xigbar, Vexen, Zexion, Axel, Demyx and Roxas.

"What happened Xemnas? Is something wrong? You said you have a little talk about Xion." Demyx ask while he playing his Sitar. "STOP PLAYING THAT LAME SITAR, DEMYX! OR I WILL MAKE YOU STOP!" Larxene yelled to Demyx. "Damn you, Bitch!" Demyx curse her with very low voice.

"Larxene, can you stop fighting with Demyx? I'm beside you, it make my ears hurt hearing you always fighting and yelling to Demyx." Roxas said to Larxene.

"Why do you care? It's non of your bussinies!" Larxene spat to him with and use aggressive voice. "Okay, okay, okay… I know Larxene. But, please stop yelling." Roxas said to him.

"Everyone, silence!" Xemnas said to everyone. Everyone turn to silence. "Okay, now. About the meeting, our member Xion is dead." Demyx gasp, "Xion is death? Who is the one who killed her?" Demyx ask with loud voice. "We don't know and we don't care… We are Nobodies, we have no feeling of sad even mourn." Xemnas said to him. "And, one more thing. Xion is a puppet, the puppet reflecting the Keyblade Master Nobody, Number Thirteen…" Xemnas said and look to Number Thirteen. "A puppet that reflecting me…? How dare you!" Roxas said pretending to be angry. "Silence, Number Thirteen!" Saix said to Roxas. From the hood covered his face, Roxas let the cynical smirk out from his lip. Fortunaly, no one see it. He maybe will be in very dangerous position if they see it.

"Xion is a replica? I knew it, If she isn't normal!" Larxene said with loud voice. "So, Superior… Is that all you wanted to say?" Marluxia ask The Superior of the In-Between. "Yeah, but be careful. We still don't know who was kill Xion. Maybe, the killer will do a same action to one of us." The Superior said. "Hah! I will killed the killer if I found it! I can take care of myself!" Larxene said. Roxas look to her with cruel stares. "Are you sure? I mean, we still don't know who is the person was. We don't know their strength and you wanted to killed it. You sure you can do it with still alive?" Roxas said in mocking tone. "Hey, little brat! Are you taunt me?" Larxene said with angry. "No, of couse not… Why do you think I'm taunt you, **Larxene**? What I'm just trying to say is, everything could be happens." Roxas spoke her name in a pressed sneered tone. "Why you should care me? I don't need you to care me, you fucking!" Larxene speak in a harsh to him. "_Damn you, Bitch! I will make sure your death will be more than pain!" _He curse her in his mind. "Okay, okay! You two, stop it! Now, the meeting is end. Go, do the mission!" Saix tell to them. One by one the dark ray appear and the members disappear.

~Gray Area~

Roxas walk to Saix to report the mission that give to him before. "Saix, I'm report about my mission before. I found the man or boy, I am not sure. When I fought him, he disappear… Maybe he's the one who killed **Xion** or what you called her 'puppet'." Roxas spoke the girl name with a harsh sort of contempt.

"Why don't you report to me earlier, Number Thirteen?" Saix said to him with his monotone voice. "I am trying to find you! But, you nowhere to find! So, I'm decide to went to my room, got it?" Roxas answer him.

"Okay, I'm going to send you to new mission, the mission is defeat the powerful emblem heartless in Halloween Town. You will be pairing with Vexen." Saix pointed the man with long dirty blond hair.

"_It's look like he will be the next to absorb, This will be more than easy._" Roxas said to himself. "Okay, Saix." He looked to the Chilly Academic. "Vexen! Come on, I don't want to waste my precious time, okay?" The Chilly Academic let the bit of groan before he make the Dark Portal and both of them disappear into it.

~Halloween Town~

Roxas and Vexen appear in the Graveyard, Halloween Town. "Vexen…" The Key of Destiny call his superior. "What, Number Thirteen?" Vexen ask. "Can we have a little talk after the mission?" He answer. "I dunno. Maybe…" He replied him. "I know your little secret about the Replica. You made them, don't you?" Roxas used teasing tone to the Chilly Academic.

"Who the hell is tell it to you, Number Thirteen!" The shock written on the Chilly Academic face. "If you want to know, I will tell you after mission. How about it?" Roxas replied him. "Huff, okay. You win Number Thirteen. But you promise tell me, okay?" Vexen let the sigh out, defeated. "Don't worry, I will tell you everything I'm know. But, don't be surprise okay? And, for the information. I want something for return." He tell the Chilly Academic with a cruel grin. "It's no way to speak with me, Number Thirteen! Know your place! I'm your Superior!" He use loud voice to replied him. The younger Nobody know The Chilly Academic always use his rank to show his pride, but after all, everything he had is nothing, even his presence."Yeah, yeah, yeah… Whatever you please." The Key of Destiny talk to him, bored writing on his face.

The two of them find the powerful Heartless they looking for. After several minutes. The Heartless die, leaving the red shiny heart to the sky. Before it disappear, Roxas catch the heart with his Oblivion.

"Now, Vexen. Our mission is complete. How about the little talk about it, don't you say you want to know?" The Key of Destiny ask to him. "Okay. Now tell me! Where did you hear that I'm the creator of Xion or another replica?" Vexen said to the golden blonde. "I wonder where and why I know that. Maybe, someone told me about that. And for the special information. I'm the one who erase the existence of your little puppet, **Vexen**." He press the tone when he called the scientist name.

"YOU WHAT!" The Chill Academic scream when he hear the truth. "Y-you not to get out from this! I will telling the Superior! You will turn to a Dusk!" The Chilly Academic said harsh to him. "Try it if you can. But, you will never be able to." The Key of Destiny replied the scientist with a cruel grin, in his eyes there's a sight of intention of kill. "W-wh-what d-do you me-mean?" The scientist started to shivering because of the Terrified that around him. His terrified increasing as he look into the younger Nobody. His eyes are cold and ruthless, being reverse from the original.

"Now, now, Vexen. Being a good person, okay. Don't worry, if you not resist. It won't be long and painful." He took the step to getting closer.

The Chilly Academic call his Shield, the Frozen Pride. "G-get off from me! D-don't come near!" He cried to the blonde Nobody as he shoot him with massive ice.

The Keyblade Wielder only smirk to him, he parry all of the ice which are intended for him. "Y-you crazy!" He yelled to him, fear. "Indeed!"

~Vexen, The Chilly Academic POV~

What the hell in Kingdom Hearts was wrong with him? Why all of sudden he change. If he already completely lost his mind? He said he killed Xion! And why the hell he know I'm the one who made those Replica including Xion? No one knows about that, except Xemnas and Saix. And what's with those eyes? They are scary, they are almost like to looking at Xemnas's eyes, even more terrifying!

It's about few inch he standing before me. I'm tried all I can do to stop him. But, it's seems all of my attack not affecting him. There was he standing before me, grabbing my neck and pulling from the ground! He choked me very strong! When he got this strength? What I know, he is really weak especially at physical strength! Suddenly I feel like my powers being drained from me! Slowly I'm feeling my body is fading to darkness. No! I don't want to die! At least not now! I must stay alive and continue my experiment!

~End of Vexen POV~

The Chilly Academic body is fading to darkness along with his arrogance and pride. The younger Nobody only smirk to see his Superior body is fading away. When the Chilly Academic is completely fading, The Key of Destiny body surrounded by the strong aura of ice. He know, now he can use the Chilly Academic ability like control ice and other thing. He summon the pack of shadow. He froze all of them and shatter them to the pieces of ice.

He chukle as he see the all pieces of ice. He know it's about a time to his back to the Castle. He opened the Dark Corridor leaving the Halloween Town, leaving the place where The Chilly Academic death. Then he wonder, who will be the next target to absorb?

**To be Continue...**

It's hard to me to make scene. I'm only writing what appear in my head. I'm know, I am is not good writer. But, I will try my best to make the next chapter. See you in my next Chapter.


End file.
